The Break Of Dawn
by blazingfire123
Summary: At the moment, just of list of the clan cats. I need you to create a lot of the cats.


**Description of the land: **Far away, in a county hardly recognized by mankind, however there are some farms, lives a large population of wild cats who roam free in their proper territory. There is a plain which divides a wetland and a forest.

**The Prophecy: **When the stars crash on the ground,hope will shine through.

**DryClan**

DryClan's territory is found in a forest on the eastern side of the plain where prey's a plenty (mice, rabbits, squirrels and a multitude of birds). In the center of the forest is where DryClan's camp lies. DryClan cats are sleek, sneaky and great climbers which is how they capture so many birds. They use the trees as a clever vantage point for their battle strategies. They mainly hunt during the day but, they amuse themselves by stalking prey at night.

**Leader: Swiftstar-**she-cat with a light beige pelt and fierce yellow eyes (Mate: Steelclaw Kits: Brightkit, Blossomkit, Creamkit)

**Deputy: Flameclaw-**he is a ginger tom with black paws and green eyes (Mate: Fawnspots Kits: Cardinalpaw, Sparrowpaw, Robinpaw, Finchpaw Apprentice: Sterlingpaw)

**Medicine Cat: ****Smokefrost****-**smoky dark grey tom with ice-like eyes

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: ****Finchpaw-**a dark brown she-cat with white and black spots and green eyes

**Warriors:**

**1. Steelclaw****-** brown tom with many black patches and green eyes (Mate: Swiftstar Kits: Brightkit, Blossomkit, Creamkit Apprentice: Cardinalpaw)

**2. Coalfire- **coal coloured tom with white spots and bright yellow eyes (Mate: Shimmerclaw Kits: Peachkit, Sunkit Apprentice: Robinpaw)

**3. Brightcloud-**a white she-cat with bright green eyes (Apprentice: Sparrowpaw)

**4. Bloodmeadow-**golden tom with amber eyes (Mate: Daydawn Apprentice: Lightpaw)

**5. Daydawn-**orange she-cat with green eyes (Mate: Bloodmeadow)

**6. Autumnsand-**orange she-cat with a golden underbelly and blue eyes

**7. Cloudypond-**bluish silver tom with white patches and yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

**1. Sterlingpaw****-**bluish silver pelt with sparkling green eyes, has a birthmark of a star on his stomach

**2. Cardinalpaw-**a dark ginger tom with blue-green eyes

**3. Sparrowpaw-**a dark brown she cat with black tabby stripes and blue eyes

**4. Robinpaw-**he is a light ginger tom with a white underbelly and blue eyes

**5. Lightpaw-**handsome light ginger-brown tabby tom with very pale green eyes

**Queens:**

**1. Fawnspots-**a brown she-cat with white spots and blue eyes (Mate: Flameclaw Kits: Cardinalpaw, Sparrowpaw, Robinpaw, Finchpaw)

**2. Shimmerclaw- **golden she-cat with amber eyes (Mate: Coalfire Kits: Peachkit, Sunkit)

**Kits:**

**1. Brightkit-**a white she-cat with yellow eyes

**2. Blossomkit-**a bright white she-cat with black ears and yellow-green eyes

**3. Creamkit-**a cream coloured she-cat with a black tail and paws green eyes

**4. Peachkit-**light orange she-cat with amber eyes

**5. Sunkit-**light golden tom with light orange eyes

**Elders:**

**1. Pinkpaw-**wrinkly old she-cat with a white pelt and black patch on her right eye, left front paw has no fur (Mate: Blackfang *dead* Kits: Swiftstar, Fawnspots)

**2. Ruffledfur- **black tom with ruffled fur and yellow eyes (Mate: Lemoneyes *dead* Kits: Shimmerclaw, Brightcloud)

**WetClan**

WetClan's territory is found in a wetland on the western side of the plain where prey's scarce so they usually hunt in the plain. At the furthest end of the plain is where WetClan's camp lies. WetClan cats are speedy and amazing jumpers which is how they avoid puddles and don't scare prey. They can use deeper puddles to hide in as a clever battle strategy to sneak up on prey. They mainly hunt during the day and never at night.

**Leader: Dapplestar-**she is a white and silver dappled she-cat. She has shining green  
>eyes and a scar on her muzzle (Sister: Iceheart)<p>

**Deputy: Snowfur- **white she-cat with dark blue eyes (Mate: Dirtblaze Kits: Beigepaw, Silverpaw)

**Medicine Cat: Juniperwisp-**a light gray she-cat with blue eyes (Siblings: Mintfeather, Berryclaw, Breezeleap)

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: Beigepaw- **beige she-cat tabby with a white patch on her chest and violet eyes

**Warriors:**

**Stormshine-**dark grey dappled sleek silver she-cat with heather-blue eyes and white, pristine paws (Mate: Breezeleap Kits: Jadepaw, Divepaw Apprentice: Silverpaw)  
><strong>2. Robinflight-<strong>sleek, slender white she-cat with large ginger splotches and big  
>multi-shaded green eyes (Apprentice: Jadepaw)<p>

**3. Dirtblaze-**brown tabby tom with amber eyes (Mate: Snowfur Kits: Beigepaw, Silverpaw Apprentice: Divepaw)

**4. Blackriver-**big white tom with black dapples and tabby markings with blue eyes (Mate: Whitefrost *dead* Kits: Ivypaw, Rainypaw Apprentice: Cloverpaw)

**5. Iceheart-**she is a white she-cat with golden flecks with blue eyes and  
>silver paws (Mate: Stormstar *dead* Kit: Cloverpaw Apprentice: Ivypaw)<p>

**6. Mintfeather-**light gray she cat with green eyes (Siblings: Juniperwisp, Berryclaw, Breezeleap Apprentice: Rainypaw)

**7. Berryclaw-**a black tom with blue eyes (Siblings: Juniperwisp, Mintfeather, Breezeleap)

**8. Breezeleap-**a long legged black tom with green eyes (Mate: Stormshine Kits: Jadepaw, Divepaw Siblings: Juniperwisp, Mintfeather, Berryclaw)

**9. Ripplenight-**black tom with light blue eyes (Mate: Spottedflower Kits: Whitekit, Shadowkit, Cowkit)

**Apprentices:**

**1. Jadepaw-**light brown she-cat with jade coloured eyes, there is a white tip at her tail

**2. Divepaw-**a small orange coloured she-cat with paws and ear tips

**3. Silverpaw-**grey she-cat tabby with blue eyes

**4. Ivypaw****-**grey-and-white she-cat with black tabby markings and frosty blue eyes

**5. Rainypaw-**blue/gray tom with blue eyes

**6. Cloverpaw-**she is a white and gold speckled she-cat with green eyes

**Queens:**

**1. Spottedflower-**white she-cat with black spots and yellow eyes (Mate: Ripplenight Kits: Whitekit, Shadowkit, Cowkit)

**2. Dewbreeze-**silvery blue she-cat with yellow eyes (Mate: Notail Kit: Tankit)

**Kits:**

**1. Smokeykit-**dark gray she-cat with black spots and green eyes (Parents: Mistylight *dead*, Pantherleap *dead*)

**2. Whitekit-**white she-cat with blue eyes

**3. Shadowkit-**black tom with a white at the tip of his tail and yellow eyes

**4. Cowkit-**white she-cat with black spots and ice blue eyes

**5. Tankit-**tan coloured tom with bright yellow eyes

**Elders:**

**1. Specklehaze-**black and white speckled she-cat (Mate: Ebonyfur *dead* Kits: Spottedflower, Mistylight *dead*)

**2. Notail-**ginger tom with striking icy blue eyes and no tail (Mate: Dewbreeze Kits: Tankit)

**Other**

**1**. **Storm-**a regular black tom with green eyes (rogue)

**2. Sparkle-**orange she-cat with light orange paws and on the tip of her tail with  
>green eyes (kittypet)<p>

**3. Frost-**blue-silver tom with dark grey boots and icy blue eyes (rogue)


End file.
